The present invention relates to hand-manipulatable, three-dimensional puzzles.
The invention is particularly applicable to the type of puzzle that has recently become popular under the name "Magic Cube", or "Rubik's Cube". This puzzle is in the form of a cube constituted of a plurality of manipulatable cubical elements each including one, two or three facets arranged in a 3.times.3.times.3 array such that each face of the cube, consisting of a 3.times.3 array of facets and included in a "slice" constituting one-third of the overall puzzle, may be rotated about the center of the respective face to thereby move the facets to different faces and to different positions on the faces, the object being to reproduce the original pattern of facets on all six faces.